starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Fetu Koura-Abi
|race=Terran |image= |imgsize= |gender=Male |birth= |death=December 17, 2499, Mar Sara |faction= Terran Confederacy :Confederate Marine Corps ::417th Confederate Marine Platoon |job=Firebat private first class }} PFC Fetu Koura-Abi, better known as Cutter, was a firebat in the Confederate Marine Corps, namely the 417th Confederate Marine Platoon. He fought on Mar Sara in its dying days. Cutter was of South Pacific ethnicity, coming under the classification of "South Seas Islander" per the racial classification of the United Powers League. He possessed broad, angular features, full lips, dark eyes and a long mane of hair that flowed back from his forehead and down his neck in a natural mane. Biography Early Career Cutter volunteered for service in the Confederate Marine Corps, serving under Captain Jon Littlefield. Like many under his command, Cutter resented Littlefield's methods. He may have been born and/or lived on Mar Sara, as, circa 2499, his brothers were working on waterfarms in the Out Country. Mar Sara In December 2499, Cutter was serving under the command of Lieutenant L.Z. Breanne, Littlefield having been demoted to Sergeant. The platoon was dispatched to Mar Sara in order to retrive a piece of Confederate equipment, along with dealing with the zerg that had invaded the planet. To Cutter, the mission was personal. His brothers were working on waterfarms in the Out Country. He swore that he would find them, or "avenge them with hell's own fire!" At least, that's what neural resocialization may have led him to believe... To this end, the platoon was sent to Bunker Complex 3847, later descending down to Oasis. Cutter was assigned to Second Squad, encompassed of Sergeant Littlefield, PFC Ardo Melnikov, Private Alley, Private Bernelli, Private Xiang, fellow firebat Private Ekart and himself. Zerg Roasting Cutter was eager to "roast" some zerg and to this end, was not disappointed, finding himself caught up in battle with them. Courtesy of Melnikov falling down into a zerg pit (which Cutter helped him out of), the ant's nest had been kicked, the zerg attacking en masse. His excitement was cut down a notch however, when Littlefield ordered him to guard Ekart, Xiang and Bernelli, who were given the task of destroying the pit via explosives. Cutter still found excitement in keeping the zerg at bay alongside fellow private Alley. In the course of the battle, Cutter found the objective, along with an unconscious civilian, taking both along. His previous comradeship with Melnikov became far more strained, even hostile, seeing the Private detonate Wabowski's plasma tanks to kill the zerg (although Wabowski was as good as dead at this point). Regardless, Cutter, along with what remained of the platoon, retreated back to the outpost, plowing through the zerg line. Courtesy of a nuclear strike, they managed to make it back to base, albeit with heavy casulties. Downtime Cutter deposited the woman at an aid station, leaving her in the care of Melnikov. He remained absent for most of the initial action, observing the zerg from Bunker Four. He was called back to the Command Center, learning two disturbing facts. The first was that the box he had recovered was really a Psi emitter. The second was that Melnikov intended to use it to lure the zerg to the base, buying time for the evacuation of the planet's cities. The problem however, was that it would almost certainly cost their own lives. Cutter was opposed to the notion, expressing his views clearly; Cutter never took a back door in his life, sister! Give me a stand-up fight! Bring 'em on and I'll eat their hearts for breakfast! But "this"-"this" latrine cleaner tells me to sit still and '''die' for a bunch of civvies I have never met, who will never know what I did for them, and probably wouldn't give a shit even if I did! That's insane!'' Cutter was later convinced by Breanne of the worth of Ardo's plan, reminding him that his brothers may be among those looking for a way off the planet. Cutter eventually agreed. Last Stand Cutter was stationed in Bunker One at the time of the zerg attack, soon joined by his comrades after they were forced to fall back. In order to further occupy the zerg, Marcus Jans volunteered to repair the bunker, Cutter and Melnikov helping him into an SCV. The pair protected the Sergeant as he repaired the bunker, although the SCV still took damage. Cutter dove outside and let loose with his Perdition Flame Throwers, killing numerous zerg, but was overwhelmed and killed. Despite his death, his sacrifice helped save thousands of lives. Personality The use of the term "gung-ho" to describe Cutter is an accurate, considering his near constant desire to fight (or more specifically, burn) the zerg and presumably any other enemies that came his way. This stemmed from a generally friendly character, albeit one that could become dark and sometimes violent without warning. In short, Cutter's personality is reckless and, at times, savage. References Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9 Koura-Abi, Fetu Category:Terran resocialized characters Category:Terran firebats